A défaut de
by dafie
Summary: Quand deux amis ne se comprennent plus... ça devient vite... romantique! RxH
1. Je suis si stupide

_Salut à tous, c'est ma première fanfic donc soyez indulgents!_

**Chapitre 1er: Je suis si stupide**

Et ça y est! Je me suis encore attiré les foudres d'Hermione! Je déteste son regard, il semble signifier: «Ah mais quel idiot celui-là! »... Et j'ai pas envie qu'elle pense ça, un jour j'aimerais voir de la fierté dans son regard... Mais ce jour n'arrivera probablement jamais...

Ron! ... RON!

Hein quoi!

Ron, ça fait 5 fois que je t'appelle!

Hein?... Oh pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

Ah je vois! Donc ce que je dis à propos de la guerre des gnomes et des lutins ne t'intéresse pas?

Et ben en fait... non!

Ron! Tu es incorrigible! Si c'est tout ce que tu penses malgré le fait que ça fait 2 heures que je t'aide alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici!

Mais Hermione! Je... je...

Et... c'est reparti! Je ne suis qu'un idiot, Hermione avait raison encore et toujours...

Ron, qu' est-ce que tu as fais encore?

Hein mais Harry c'est pas moi, c'est elle qui me crie dessus!

Ron!... Ca m'étonnerais que ce soit de sa faute à elle, parce que ça fait un bon moment qu'elle «essaye» de t'aider!

Mais... oh et puis mêle-toi de tes oignons, j'en ai marre que tu sois toujours de son côté!

Bon et maintenant j'ai les deux à dos... Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver parfois ces deux-là! C'est vrai quoi, ils sont toujours ensemble contre moi! A croire que... mais non je me fais des idées, ils me l'auraient dit s'ils sortaient ensemble... quoique moi si je sortais avec Hermione je sais pas si je le dirait à Harry... Hein!... mais pourquoi je pense à ça! Je sortirais jamais avec elle pour mon plus grand déses... euh... bonheur! Bon il est temps que j'aille me doucher, le dîner va bientôt commencer!

Harry?

Oui?

Je suis vraiment désolé...

C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude tu sais!

Et... Hermione?

Quoi? lui répondit-elle avec un regard noir.

Euh non rien... Au fait Harry, pour le match je...

Comment ça « rien », tu te fous de moi là! Tu t'excuses devant Harry et moi... rien!

Et pourquoi je devrais m'excuser?

Je rêve, dites moi que je rêve! Ronald Weasley je te déteste!

Elle se leva et partit en courant de la Grande Salle. Sachant qu'Harry allait encore me faire des représaillse, je m'éclipsais tout aussi rapidement qu'elle et je me dirigeai vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle était là et... elle pleurait! Et la voir là dans son fauteuil préféré, sacrignère de lionnecachant sa figure, ça me fit fondre. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et lui murmurai:

Hermione je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine

Ron! Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

Et ben je...

Elle se releva d'un bond et partit dans la dortoir des filles.

Mais Hermione qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

Laisse-moi! Cria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte du dortoir.

Je la suivis puis je me rappelai soudain... tros tard! L'escalier se déroba sous mes jambes et se transforma en un petit toboggan. Je glissai lentement jusqu'à arriver à nouveau sur le sol de la Salle Commune. Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça? Ah, décidément, les filles je crois que je ne les comprendrais jamais!

_Bon c'est un peu court, mais c'est ma première fois et je vous jure qu'il y aura la suite bientôt!_


	2. Il suffit d'un regard

_Merci à DR Ciboulette ( voilà la suite et merci pour tes encouragements) et virg05 ( merci tu en fais trop lol!)... bisoux voilà la suite!_

**Chapitre 2: Il suffit d'un regard.**

Mais quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote! Pour une fois qu'il est gentil, je l'envoie bouler! Je suis vraiment la plus nule des prétendantes de Ron... HEIN! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi! Une prétendante de Ron! Oulaa je perds la boule! Bon un peu de concentration ne me ferais pas de mal, je devrais bosser sur mon devoir de potions...

Petit à petit j'ouvris la porte pour vérifier si Ron était encore là... ouf! Plus de trace de personne! Il avait dû aller retourner manger ce goinfre!

Je me mis à mon travail et, plongée dans mes livres, je n'entendis pas une certaine personne se glisser derrière moi...

Euh... Hermione?

Mmmh quoi?

Euh ben je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure et que... et que...

Pas grave...

Hein tu me pardonnes! Toi, Hermione Granger, pardonner aussi facilement à quelqu'un! Waouh! Alors ça c'est une première!

Contrôles-toi Hermione, contrôles-toi... il dit ça pour rigoler...

Et... pendant qu'on y est, tu voudrais pas me passer ton devoir de métarmophose...

Ron!

Okey, okey, je... euh... rigolais!

Grrr qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois! C'est dommage qu'une personne aussi stupide est un regard aussi limpide, aussi bleu, aussi profond, aussi... vertigineux... waouh! Comment est-ce qu'on peut arriver à voir autant de choses dans un regard?... c'est dommage... oui dommage... qu'il y est autant de stupidité dans un regard pareil!

Laisse-moi maintenant Ron, j'aimerais finir mon devoir de potions!

Mais Hermione, ce devoir il est pour dans deux semaines!

Et alors toi aussi tu devrais t'avancer au lieu de... faire du quidditch!

Mais le quidditch est mon passe-temps préféré! J'y peux rien! Toi c'est peut-être les livres mais moi c'est les balais!

Quelle tête de noeud celui-là! Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui offrir à Noël! Un livre sur le quidditch! Bon il faut que j'aille me coucher maintenant!

Un torse musclé... mmmh... de grands bras parfaits pour me blottir... une bouche... mmmh... sensuelle... ça ne peut être que... Ron! Aaaah non j'ai encore rêvé de lui! Comment ça se fait que je m'imagine ça! Brrr il faut absolument que je retrouve cette formule pour «un sommeil sans rêves» ... ah oui! _Exceptio Reviosa! _Allez maintenant je peux me rendormir tranquille!

Un torse musclé... mmmh... aaaaaaaaaaaahhh non c'est pas possible! Mais je croyais que ce sortilège empêchait de dormir! A part quand... Oh merlin! NON! Ca n'est pas possible!

Je vérifierais demain à la bibliothèque... Ca ne peut pas être ça... non je dois me tromper! Allez rendors-toi Hermione, tout ira bien...

_Voilà c'est vraiment très très court mais j'ai besoin de passer au point de vue de Ron... dsl!_

_En fait y' a mes amies qui me mettent la pression lol!_


	3. Ce n'est pas possible

_A l'attention d'hedwige09: j'estime que la date n'est pas nécessaire ... c'est un amour hors du temps lol! En tout cas après la 5ème année. Et le problème des tirets a été résolu comme tu le vois!_

_Bisous et merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices lol! _

_voilà enfin la suite après moults retards!_

**Chapitre 3: C'est pas possible!**

- Harry, t'aurais pas vu Hermione?

- Nan pourquoi?

- Ah nan rien je voulais juste savoir...

- Tu sais j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous évite depuis ce matin... Tu lui aurais pas dit quelque chose par hasard?

- Quoi? Ah non là je te jure que c'est pas moi!

- Bon ok ok je te crois on va essayer de la coincer dans les couloirs... t'es partant?

- Avec joie!

Et c'est comme ça qu'après le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, on s'est rerouvés moi et Harry en train de faire une course-poursuite (NDA: je suis en plein far-west lol) dans les couloirs du château derrière Hermione... Je m'étais jamais rendue compte qu'elle courrait aussi vite, elle a encore dû trouver un quelconque sort...

- Harry je crois que ça sert à rien, je crois qu'elle s'est jeté un sort de vitesse...

- Pfff pfff ouais tu dois avoir raison...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ouf le sortilège de vitesse commençait juste à diminuer, quelle bonne idée d'y avoir pensé Hermione... Bon maintenant plus qu'à rentrer discreto au dortoir et avec un peu de chance y'aura pas Ginny pour me poser des questions...

- Hermione t'étais où je t'ai cherché partout!

- Ginny! Heu... j'étais à la bibliothèque...

- Mais les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu trainant dans les couloirs...?

- Euh...

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je croyais qu'on étaient amies toutes les deux. Et j'ai bien vu que tu évitais tout le monde aujourd'hui même... Harry.

- Oh Ginny tu sais que j'ai aucune attirance pour Harry, c'est mon meilleur ami!

- Et avec Ron...?

- Et ben en fait c'est pour ça que je...

- Que tu...?

- Ginny!

- Quoi Hermione tu peux me confier n'importe quoi je te jure que je le raconterais à personne et qu'Il n'en saura rien!

Et j'ai tout raconté à Ginny, le sortilège que je me suis lancée pour m'empêcher de rêver à Lui, quand ça n'a pas marché, et quand je suis allée à la bibliotuèque pour vérifier si ce que je pensais était vrai: c'est à dire que ce sortilège ne marche pas si on rêve de l'être aimé...

- Et c'était vrai!... alors ben je me suis cachée, j'ai pleuré...

- Pourquoi?

- Mais Ginny, enfin cet amour va ruiner notre amitié et je ne veux pas... Harry se sentira seul je le sais je le connais trop bien! Et puis ça se trouve Ron ne m'aime pas... D'ailleurs oui je n'ai aucune preuve qu'il m'aime...

- Et moi Hermy, je suis là et je vais te dire j'aime Harry du plus profond de mon coeur depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu... Je serai là pour lui même s'il ne partage pas mes sentiments...

- Oh Ginny ne sommes-nous pas bêtes à souffrir là pour deux garçons qui ne nous aiment même pas?

On a pleuré avec Ginny, oh oui ça on a pleuré... Mais ça m'a réconforté de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir... oh Ron!

_Voilà une petite review pour me donner du courage pour la suite! Lol bizoux à touts! et vive le love!_


	4. Le Miroir du Risèd

_Coucou voilà la suite, cette fois-ci c'est plus rapide n'est-ce pas mais l'inspiration m'est venue en regardant le film _Orgueils et préjugés_ un très beau film que je vous conseille d'aller voir..._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir! Alors merci à Virg05, Anacofleb, Camille-amazing, Mlle Potter, et toutes mes amies qui me lisent fidèlement! Lol... sur ce, big bisous à tous et bonne lecture!_

_PS: dsl qu'à chaque fois ce soit si cours! lol_

**Chapitre 4: Le miroir du Risèd**

- Harry! Harry! Réveille-toi, allez debout!

- Mmmm... Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ah mais t'es fou, il est 4h du matin!

- Harry, viens voir j'ai retrouvé le Miroir du Risèd!

_- Quoi?_ C'est vrai?

- Viens suis-moi je vais te le montrer!

Et Harry m'a suivi pour découvrir ce que j'avais trouvé cette nuit, par hasard, en me promenant dans les couloirs... Je suis sorti de mon lit car je ne faisais que penser à Hermione et au fait qu'elle ne nous adresse plus la parole... Et je l'ai trouvé au détour d'un couloir, une porte ouverte, le Miroir!

- Alors où est-il Ron?

- Là Harry, je n'ai pas osé enlever le drap qui le recouvre avant que tu n'arrives... Vas-y!

Harry tira le drap d'un grand coup sec. C'était bien le Miroir, je ne m'étais pas trompé, je ne l'avais pas oublié depuis la 1ère année...

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vois, qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- Euh, c'est... c'est personnel! Répondit Harry dont les oreilles étaient presque aussi rouges que les miennes quand j'avais honte.

- Et toi Ron, vas-y qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu as vu Harry!

- Euh... je ne t'en dirais qu'une partie d'accord?...

- Bon ok mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Vas-y je t'écoute!

- Je me suis vu tuant Voldemort et vous étiez tous autour de moi et elle... Euh rien voilà à toi maintenant!

- Elle c'était qui? Dis-je d'un air soupconneux... Et qu'est ce qu'Elle faisait?

- J'ai tenu ma promesse Ron, c'est à toi maintenant!

C'est comme ça que je l'ai vue, Elle, m'entourant de ses bras et m'embrassant... Hermione! Mes oreilles ont aussitôt viré au rouge vif comme Harry... Se pourrait-il que lui aussi L'ai vue... comme ça? Je sentis aussitôt un picotement dans le bas du ventre...

- Alors Ron qu'est-ce que t'as vu?

- Euh je... je me suis vu tenant la Coupe de Quidditch dans les mains...

- Ah je te reconnais bien là mon vieux Ron!

- C'était qui la fille? Lui dis-je avec un regard noir.

- Euh... je crois que si tu savais tu ne serais pas très content... Mais maintenant j'ai compris... et je me demandais si tu voulais bien que je...

- JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS MON AMI HARRY! POURQUOI HERMIONE!

Et je suis parti en courant. Dehors, de l'air, le froid, oufff! Ca me fait toujours du bien de m'aérer un peu... Comment avait-il pu me faire ça! Nan ce n'est pas possible, il... il ne pouvais pas l'aimer... et... et peut-être qu'Elle l'aimait aussi... Nan! Et moi je je l'aime et je resterai le pauvre Ron, le stupide copain de Harry Potter (cf HP4) et de Hermione Granger... le nouveau couple de Poudlard... et moi... et moi... Cette nuit-là j'ai beaucoup pleuré... Et j'ai décidé que plus jamais je ne leur adresserais la parole! Plus jamais!

Le jour était levé maintenant, alors je suis partie dans la Grande Salle, aucun des deux n'y était déjà, heureusement... Je songeai amèrement qu'ils devaient déjà s'être déclarés leurs flammes et... et s'être embrassés... Avant qu'ils n'arrivent je me précipitait dans une salle de classe près de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour pouvoir récupérer mon balai pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Maintenant ça devrait aller, j'ai assez attendu, il ne devrait plus y avoir personne. C'est bon il n'y a... Ginny! Harry! Mais que, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

_SUSPENSE-SUSPENSE-SUSPENSE-SUSPENSE-SUSPENSE-SUSPENSE-SUSPENSE-SUSPENS_

_NDA: lol_

Harry et Ginny en train de... s'embrasser! mais comment était-ce possible!

- Harry comment oses-tu lui faire ça!

- Ron calme-toi! Harry et moi on va tout t'expliquer...

- Ron! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses! Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que tu ne serais pas content et que je te demandais de sortir avec la fameuse fille, ce n'était pas d'Hermione dont je parlais mais de Ginny! Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que je sorte avec ta soeur et voilà...

- Mais alors et Hermione?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione!

- Euh... ah... ah bon? Mais... mais aaaaaaaahh!

Ils savaient alors, ils avaient compris que... que j'aimais Hermione...

Je devrais fuir toute ma vie! Elle se moquera de moi, ils le lui diront... NON!

_Ouaiiiis je suis trop forte, j'ai fait plus long que d'habitude! Youpiii! lol bizoux à tous! Quelques reviews m'aideraient à écrire la suite plus vite... et peut-être si vous me le demandez, je vous raconterais ce qui s'est réellement passé entre harry et Ginny... lol bye!_


	5. Bousculade et Jalousie

_La suite maintenant et j'espère faire plus long grâce à tes conseils hedwige09._

_Pour un peu plus de précision, disons que je suis sûre maintenant que cette fic se passe en 6ème année et ne tient donc pas compte de Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

_J'ai besoin de plus d'encouragements pour écrire ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et Ginny..._

_Bizoux à tous et à toutes !_

**Chapitre 5: Bousculade et Jalousie**

Après le départ précipité de Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient restés ensemble, lovés sur le canapé, devant un bon feu. Harry en regardant sa montre, se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours et le dit à Ginny. Ils se levèrent après un dernier baiser et se rendirent tranquillement dans la salle de classe. Sur le chemin, Ginny semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de sérieux, son visage était concentré, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, une main recoiffant ses longs cheveux roux. C'est ce que Harry aimait chez elle, sa capacité à être si volage par moment, puis à d'autres à être presque aussi concentrée qu'Hermione.

- Harry, tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire qu'ils s'aiment mutuellement et qu'ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte?(Ginny avait révélé à Harry un peu plus tôt qu'Hermione aimait aussi Ron.)

- Tu sais, ma belle, (Ginny rougit à ce mot, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche... à son égard bien sûr!) je crois qu'on devrait les laisser régler les choses ensemble. Si on le leur disait, j'aurais peur qu'ils non seulement ne s'adressent plus la parole de leur vie, mais aussi qu'ils ne nous adressent plus la parole! Ils sont tellement fiers et orgueilleux, je crois que c'est leur seul point commun...

- Oui Harry tu as raison. Tu comprends toujours les sentiments des autres et...

- Oh Ginny, j'aurais voulu comprendre les miens plus tôt... Nous aurions eu plus de temps...

Ginny, voyant la mine triste de son ami et sachant où il voulait en venir, l'embrassa fougueusement et lui fit promettre de ne plus parler de ce qu'il devait accomplir et qu'ils devaient profiter de ces moments forts qu'ils partageaient. Harry retrouva le sourire et prit la petite main chaude de Ginny entre les siennes. Puis ils se séparèrent, elle allant à son cours de Botanique, lui à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry remarqua l'absence inhabituelle d'Hermione, puis celle de Ron. Il soupira en pensant que ce serait lui, cette fois-ci qui devrait prendre des notes pour les deux autres. Cela s'annonçait mal, le vieux professeur Binns avait une voix plus que monotone aujourd'hui...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sursauta. Où était-elle? La mémoire lui revint rapidement quand elle vit les livres qui remplissaient les étagères du seul lieu où elle était sûre de ne pas rencontrer les garçons: la bibliothèque. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle s'était endormie et que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avait déjà commencé. Elle se leva précipitemment et rassembla ses affaires. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs et se rappela la cause de son endormissement : toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas cessé de se tracasser à propos d'un certain grand roux et en avait presque oublié de dormir. Elle vit la porte de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie et s'apprêtai à y entrer quand quelqu'un la bouscula ce qui la fit tomber par terre.

« - Raaahh tu peux pas faire attention! » Dit-elle. Puis elle releva la tête pour voir qui l'avait bousculé et rougit fortement. « Ron! »

- Euh... désolé Hermione... euh salut...

Et il partit en courant dans le sens inverse. Mais Hermione avait eu le temps de voir que lui aussi avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait... C'est alors qu'elle pensa que peut-être, il avait une petite amie et qu'il devait être en train de... d'être avec elle avant de tomber sur Hermione, le stupide rat de bibliothèque qui l'aimait... Hermione, sentant les larmes monter jusqu'à elle, abandonna l'idée d'aller en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et repartit dans la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivée là-bas, elle monta dans son dortoir et plongea dans son lit, pleurant, criant qu'on l'aide... Elle ne réapparut qu'à l'heure du déjeuner où elle rejoignit Harry et Ginny comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle s'était jeté un sort de dissimulation pour cacher ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, interdits. Hermione avait l'air tranquille. Et Ron n'était toujours pas réapparu. Harry demanda alors à Hermione:

- Où étais-tu ce matin Hermione?

- Oh... et bien tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je me suis endormie à la bibliothèque et je viens à peine de me réveiller! lança-t-elle avec un sourire qui voulait se montrer convaincant.

- Effectivement, je ne te crois pas ( le sourire d'Hermione disparut), vu que ça ne te ressemble pas de louper des cours à part quand tu es tracassée... Tu te rappelles en 1ère année, non?

Hermione repensa à ce qui sétait passé en 1ère année. Ron avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, et cela lui avait fait si mal qu'elle s'était réfugiée toute l'après-midi dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas eu de troll pour les rapprocher, elle et Ron, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Harry voyant la mine triste de son amie, et après un regard à Ginny, lui dit:

- Et ben tu sais quoi, Hermione? Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pris les notes du cour en entier!

Harry afficha un grand sourire fier pour essayer de faire rire Hermione mais celle-ci lui adressa juste un demi-sourire. Harry découragé pensa que c'est dans ces moments-là que l'humour de Ron serait utile... Ron? D'ailleurs où était-il celui-là? Lui non plus n'était pas là aux cours ce matin...

Ginny pensait la même chose, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée et elle pensait qu'il serait tout de même mieux de leur dire qu'ils s'aimaient... Elle jeta un regard à Harry et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait lui parler de leurs amis.

- Bon et bien Hermione, à tout à l'heure! Tu viens Harry chéri?

- Harry chéri? S'exclama Hermione. Ca y est, vous sortez ensemble?

- Et bien oui!

- Depuis quand!

- Depuis ce matin, répondit Ginny. Bon maintenant si tu le veux bien Hermione, je dois parler à mon petit copain...

Et ils s'en allèrent. Comment Hermione n'avait-elle pas pu se rendre compte du bonheur de ses meilleurs amis? Elle se sentait vraiment seule maintenant... Avant de s'en aller, Ginny lui avait donné une lettre qu'un hibou lui avait remis pour elle à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Hermione décacheta la lettre et reconnut l'écriture de Victor Krum.

Elle lisait la lettre quand Ron arriva. Il se glissa silencieusement derrière elle et se pencha pour savoir qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Il entra dans une fureur abominable quand il reconnut l'écriture de « Vicky ».

- Hermione! (l'intéressée sursauta et dissimula bien vite la lettre) Tu es encore en train d'écrire à Vicky!

- Il ne s'appelle pas Vicky! Et je n'écris pas, je lis! Es-tu si stupide pour ne pas différencier une personne qui lit d'une personne qui écrit?

Ron palît. Elle était bien décidée à lui faire payer toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées à cause de lui. N'avait-elle pas le droit d'avoir une vie privée? Où môssieur Ron était-il obligé de lire chacune de ses lettres! Elle, elle ne lui avait rien demandé à propos de sa nouvelle petite amie. Hermione, pensant à cela, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se leva prêstement et courut se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Ron, estomaqué, s'assit à table. Neville le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il se rendit compte alors que tous les élèves présents avaient écouté leur dispute et recommençaient à peine à bavarder. Ron se sentit ridicule et pour la première fois de sa vie (NDA: lol) laissa son assiette en plan. De toute façon le prochain cours allait commencer, et s'il ratait encore un cours il allait se faire tuer par Mc Gonagall. Sur le chemin, il pensa que maintenant il savait pourquoi voir une lettre de Vicky le mettait dans une colère noire, il était jaloux...

Ron arriva dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry était déjà là et parlait avec Neville. Quand Ron prit place derrière lui il le fixa d'un regard qui voulait dire: « Ron, tu es un âne ». L'accusé ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était stupide. C'est vrai, qu'avait-il fait à part se cacher de celle qu'il aimait et lui gueuler dessus à la moindre lettre... Bon d'accord il était stupide... Mais Harry ne semblait pas disposer à l'aider pour autant.

Hermione arriva dans la salle et constata avec horreur qu'il ne restait qu'une place: celle à côté de Ron. Elle rougit fortement et vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle lui adressa un regard noir, tout en pensant qu'au moins ils s'étaient adressé la parole aujourd'hui... Peut-être qu'elle devait se promener avec une lettre de Victor accroché à son dos pour qu'il lui parle... Quoique elle ne savait pas si elle était sûre de vouloir lui adresser la parole... Bref elle était perdue (et pas qu'un peu) en ce moment. Et elle détestait ça... Hermione Granger se reposait toujours sur la logique de ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres et malheureusement il n'existait pas de livre intitulé « Comment faire quand celui qu'on aime sort avec une autre fille et qu'on n'a plus envie de lui parler mais qu'en même temps on aimerait entendre sa voix qu'on aime tant... » etc, etc...

Ron lui pensait à divers moyens d'éviter d'autres disputes avec Hermione... Il effleura sans le faire exprès la main de sa voisine et en ressentit un choc électrique. Il tourna la tête pour voir si elle avait ressenti un dixième de ce que lui avait éprouvé, mais la détourna bien vite quand il vit la froideur de son regard. Elle n'avait décidément aucun sentiment pour lui.

Hermione elle avait pourtant tremblé de tout son corps au contact chaud de la main de Ron. Mais elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître et Ron s'étant fixé sur son regard n'avait pas vu sa main qui tremblait. Elle aurait voulu garder la main de Ron dans les siennes pour toujours...

_Voilà! C'est plus long n'est-ce pas! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me laisser une petite review pour mettre la suite plus vite! Bizouxxx!_


	6. La Salle sur demande

_Me revoici les amis! Lol! Contente que mon chapitre 5 vous ait plu...! Pas eu de demandes pour Harry et Ginny donc je l'écrirais pas._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_Virg01-- Merci encore de me suivre fidèlement lol! Et ne t'inquiète pas, dans ce chapitre, Harry et Ginny vont aider... d'une certaine façon... Ron et Hermione._

_Larme d'ange-- Merci tour ta review. Tes désirs sont des ordres: voici la suite!_

_Hedwige09-- Contente que ça t'ait plu ma fidèle conseillère lol! N'hésite pas à me dire quelles sont ces maladresses pour que je m'améliore encore. Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'étais assez fière de moi en ce qui concerne la longueur du chapitre lol. Merci encore et bizoux._

_Et maintenant place au 6° chapitre!_

**Chapitre 6: Salle sur Demande**

Harry et Ginny discutaient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione étaient (curieusement lol) partis se coucher très tôt.

Ginny semblait énervée et en désaccord avec Harry.

- Mais enfin Harry, ils sont trop idiots pour s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes!criait la jeune rousse.

- Ginny, calme toi! Ils vont finir par t'attendre!

- Harry! Ecoute-moi! Tu ne comprends pas là!

- Ah bon? Je croyais que je comprenais mieux que quiconque les autres... Rétorqua Harry avec une pointe de malice dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

- Bon d'accord c'est ce que je dis mais franchement là tu manques à la réputation que je t'ai faite!

Harry la regarda tendrement. Elle savait trouver la réplique mordante pour le faire taire. Il l'aimait tellement... Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il n'avait pu s'en rendre compte avant... Une vague de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Ginny s'en rendit compte et lui demanda timidement:

- Harry, ça va? Je disais ça pour rire tu sais...

Il la regarda en souriant. S'il lui disait ce à quoi il pensait, elle serait furieuse contre lui. Quoi qu'il ne dirait pas non à un autre baiser fougueux pour le faire taire... Au lieu de ça, il prit Ginny sur ses genoux et la serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait. La jeune fille répondit à son étreinte. Elle était heureuse.

C'est comme ça que les vit Hermione qui descendait pour prendre un livre qu'elle avait oublié. Elle s'arrêta et ne fit plus le moindre bruit pour ne pas les déranger. Elle les regarda tendrement pendant quelques instants et se décida à remonter quand elle entendit leur conversation qui reprenait.

- Tu sais Ginny, si on le disait à Ron, il ne ferait rien, c'est un imbécile complet quand il s'agit d'elle! Même s'il l'aime plus que tout...

Hermione se raidit. De qui parlaient-ils? De sa nouvelle petite amie sûrement... Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, encore. Elle pleurait tout le temps en ce moment. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter définitivement dans le dortoir quand elle entendit la réponse de Ginny:

- Et que ferait Hermione tu crois?

- Et bien ça c'est à voir...

Hermione avait-elle bien compris? Est-ce que Ron l'aimait? Non c'était impossible, il avait déjà une petite amie! Quoiqu'elle n'en avait pas la confirmation... Elle sentit l'espoir remonter en elle et courut se recoucher.

Elle se cacha sous les couvertures et fit semblant de dormir quand son amie revint. « Ma pauvre Hermione, si tu savais comme il t'aime » fit Ginny avant de s'endormir et de rêver à un certain décoiffé à lunettes. Hermione avait gémi intérieurement quand la rousse avait prononcé ces paroles. Ron l'aimait! Elle en était sûre maintenant. Elle se promit d'aller lui parler demain et cette fois-ci passa une très belle nuit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron se leva. Il était encore tôt, tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas à affronter Hermione et sa froide indifférence. L'effleurement de la veille l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il aurait tant aimé la serrer dans ses bras à cet instant...

Le grand roux se doucha rapidement et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait personne à part quelques Serdaigles qui lisaient en mangeant. Hermione aurait du aller chez les Serdaigles, elle était si intelligente. Mais il n'aurait pas eu la joie intense de la connaître, de se disputer avec elle et surtout de l'aimer...

Il mangea paresseusement ses tartines, avala son chocolat chaud qui lui faisait penser aux yeux chocolat d'Hermione, et se leva de table. Un couple s'embrassait dans un couloir, les oiseaux chantaient et tout ça lui faisait mal au coeur... C'était le printemps, la saison des amours, et lui son amour ne l'aimait pas. Il eut envie de courir et de ne plus jamais voir personne. Il s'assit finalement dans une salle de classe vide et regarda le soleil qui réchauffait déjà de ses rayons le grand château de Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas vu les minutes passer. Le soleil était maintenant bien levé. Il se prépara à rejoindre Harry, il en avait marre d'être seul, quand il se sentit soudain transporté... Il atterrit dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une étagère, deux canapés, une table basse constituaient les seuls meubles de cette pièce. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et une personne apparut dans la pièce... Hermione!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione, comme elle se l'était promis, s'était levé ce matin et avait passé sa matinée à chercher Ron (c'était le week-end), mais le beau roux restait absolument introuvable. Elle avait eu beau le chercher dans tous les endroits possibles, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Si bien que son esprit n'avait été occupé que par une seule idée: celle de trouver Ron. Or elle était passée 3 fois, dans sa recherche continuelle de Ron, devant un certain tableau qui représentait une certaine corbeille de fruits. Et la 3ème fois, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le tableau se transforma en une petite porte boisée.

Intriguée, elle tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Et c'est là qu'elle vit... Ron! Celui qu'elle avait désespérément cherché durant toute la matinée était juste devant son nez, dans une salle devant laquelle elle était passée trois fois. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ce fut Ron qui prit la parole:

- Hermione! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que je fais ici?dit-il les yeux tremblants d'un mélange de fureur et d'incompréhension.

- Ce que tu fais ici? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander! Cela fait presque deux heures que je te cherche!

- Ecoute, je viens d'arriver! J'ai été transporté ici, je ne sais pas comment, et après tu es arrivée de cette porte. Je ne sais rien d'autre! Et d'abord, pourquoi me cherchais-tu? Pour me dire que je suis stupide c'est ça! Cria-t-il avec fureur.

- Tu n'es pas stupide! hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

- Ah oui et... Quoi, j'ai bien entendu? Tu as bien dit que je n'étais pas .. stupide!

- C'est ce que j'ai dit Ronald Weasley. Et je le pense.

Sa voix s'était radoucie. Ron sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand il la vit s'approcher de lui.

- Sauf quand il s'agit de moi, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Ron n'avait jamais été aussi rouge que ça. Se pourrait-il que ce traître d'Harry ou que sa propre soeur l'ait trahi et ait tout raconté à Hermione?... Oui ça devait être ça, elle savait! Il l'avait perçu dans sa voix...

Hermione mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, elle savait que ça le faisait craquer. Elle lisait un mélange de peur et de désir dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle se plongea dedans et réussit à lui dire avec une voix sensuelle:

- Alors, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire?...

Ron la regarda et se demanda si elle ne se moquait pas de lui mais il ne vit que de l'amour dans son beau regard chocolat et il trouva le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois dans le train pour Poudlard:

- Her... Mione... Je... je t'aime.

- Et tu veux que je te dises Ron?

- Mmmmh? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

Ce baiser dépassait toutes ses espérances et Ron ne tarda pas à y répondre. C'était un baiser qui mélangeait la passion, la douceur et par-dessus tout l'amour. Puis Hermione stoppa le baiser au bout de deux ou trois minutes et enlaça son beau roux tendrement.

Ron entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Hermione, cette si petite main qu'il avait rêvé de serrer pour toujours depuis qu'il l'avait effleurée en cours de DCFM.

- Au fait, Mione, on est où là? Demanda-t-il encore sous l'effet du baiser.

- Euh... je crois qu'on est dans la salle sur demande... répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Ah alors, tu m'as demandé... glissa-t-il malicieusement.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!

Ron se le fit pas dire deux fois: il l'embrassa avant d'ajouter:

- Hermione, **à défaut d'**être amis, j'aurais voulu que tu sois ma... petite amie...

- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour...

FIN

_Voilà ma fic est enfin terminée, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'était ma première fic. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la fin! Bizoux à tous et merci encore de m'avoir lu. Ciao et à bientôt avec Ron away. Hp-dafie-hp._


End file.
